


Whipped

by ZaynCentric



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Zayn-centric, and louis is so whipped, and the youngest, and zayn's the adorable one, but not really, louis is the badboy of the group, zayn centric, zouis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:10:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaynCentric/pseuds/ZaynCentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I just want a really fluffy and long-ish zouis with whipped and protective Louis with Zayn being the youngest in the band!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whipped

“So, let’s not beat around the bush. I’m gay.”

Louis smirked when he felt Zayn slap him on the back of the head, shooting his boyfriend an innocent look (puppy eyes included). He readjusted the laptop on the hotel bed so everyone watching the Twitcam could see him better. The whole thing had been his idea, why not just drop the bomb on the fans and announce that Zouis is real? It was slightly cruel, he would admit, but he figured it was the only way to sneak around Modest!. They had no access to their Twitters anymore since some of the people working there were afraid one of them would tweet about their relationship. However, they were naïve to believe that the others wouldn’t help and that Liam wouldn’t help set up a twitcam for them to tell the world.

“Louis, you said you were going to be romantic.” He laughed and easily pulled Zayn onto his lap, the younger boy automatically cuddling into his chest. “Only you’re allowed to see that side of me.” He whispered into Zayn’s ear, causing Zayn to roll his eyes and smack him on the head again. (They’re love taps, Zayn would tease).

“Sorry to Larry shippers but my heart was stolen by this ‘Bad Boi’ over here. It’s been, what, eight months now? We just had an anniversary, right?” Zayn let out a sharp laugh, smiling up at Louis fondly and adoringly. The Doncaster boy couldn’t help himself and leaned down for a quick kiss, laughing when he read some of the fan’s tweets. They were already going insane.

“It’s been nine months by the way. You still owe me that homemade dinner you promised.” Louis blushed, shooting a quick glance to the fan’s tweets. It was stupid to still worry about his reputation, he was in a boyband for crying out loud. The leather jackets and tattoos are the only thing that’s keeping people from thinking he’s some goodie goodie like the others are naturally associated as. Zayn must have noticed his hesitation and smirked.

“Oh, don’t pretend like you’re not a total softie. You’re worse than Niall!” Louis huffed, wrapping arms tightly around Zayn’s waist and cuddling the younger boy to his chest. He squeezed Zayn’s sides, chuckling when Zayn tried to squirm away. “Only for you, but that’s about it, nobody else.” And he leaned down again, giving butterfly kisses all over his face, enjoying Zayn’s laughter that echoed in the small hotel room.

When he looked back up to the computer he saw that the twitcam had been shut down, probably by someone at Modest!. His thoughts were confirmed when Liam strolled into the room, pocketing the hotel key that Louis had given to him and the others when they got their rooms. He pulled out his phone, tossing it onto the bed next to him. Zayn reached for it and saw the text that came from Johnson, one of the many workers at Modest!. Unlike most of the workers there, he was more lenient and was the one who usually let the boys have more freedom to do what they wanted.

Your twitter is on lockdown. Tell those two to be up at 7 tomorrow, sending a few to lecture them on being irresponsible and all that. Be ready for interview after w/ radio station.

“Just perfect.” Louis sighed and tossed Liam his phone back.

“Everyone else’s Twitter is on lockdown too. Modest doesn’t want us tweeting about it but it’s too late. The fans are going crazy about you two, congrats. You sure it was such a good idea though?” Liam worried too much for his own good and was probably stressing himself out over the consequences that were sure to come. Louis nodded his head, resting his chin on Zayn’s head.

“Yeah, m’tired of pretending that Zayn and I are just friends to everyone. I wanna hold his hand, kiss him whenever I want. It’s been nine months now, I can’t keep hiding this from people. I don’t care what happens, just glad that I don’t have to worry about cameras. Besides, El’s got a boyfriend back home, it’s not fair for her either.” Liam nodded his head and smiled at the couple before leaving the room, probably to bug Harry about watching movies.

“Why don’t we just go to sleep? Johnson said be ready by seven.” Louis looked at the time on the laptop, groaning when he saw it was only nine. Zayn gripped the front of his shirt, pulling him for a short kiss (too short for his liking if he was honest). “Please? I’m tired and haven’t had a cuddle all day.” And Louis let out a dramatic sigh before agreeing, setting the laptop on the table next to the bed. He pulled up the covers enough for Zayn to slip into, slotting himself right behind his lover. Zayn tilted his head back enough to give Louis a quick, sweet kiss, probably his way of thanking Louis for not arguing. Louis stayed up for a few more minutes, watching Zayn’s body rise and fall as he slept, the way his body cuddled further into his chest subconsciously. He let the soft snores that left Zayn’s lips lull him to slumber, wrapping a protective arm around his lover’s waist as he dreamed.

xxx

“Harry, you’ll be leading the group, Liam, I want you to be at the end. Usually I’d have you in the middle but somebody just had to reveal his love without checking if it was okay with us.” Paul teased Louis as he got the boy’s ready to leave one of Modest’s buildings and to the car. The drive to the building was easy since nobody expected the boy’s to be at Modest at seven in the morning, but some people must have tweeted out their location. Now Modest was being surrounded by a large crowd of screaming girls and boys, all wanting to be able to say they’ve seen One Direction in their own eyes.

“What can I say, I’m a fearless bastard.” Louis smirked, slipping his arm around Zayn and pulling him into his chest. The meeting had gone better than they had thought, though Louis almost got kicked out when he tried to curse out one of the homophobic workers in the room. The rules were simple: don’t do anything sexual or imply anything sexually when in public. Their interviewer for today was told to ask certain questions that would give the public a basic image of what their hidden relationship was like. Louis and Zayn were just happy that their relationship wasn’t a secret anymore.

“So Niall, you’ll be behind Harry. The fans will probably be freaking out over ‘Zouis’ over here so you two will have to be in the middle.” Niall giggled at their shipping name, Harry and Liam rolling their eyes fondly at the Irish boy. Preston ushered them into positions, Louis constantly jumping out of his spot to peck Zayn on the cheek or squeeze his bum. Once Paul figured it was okay to start moving, he and several of their other body guards opened the doors and started to push the boys out towards the car. 

The fans’ voices grew louder once all of them had walked out into the open. Hands were reaching out, trying to yank on their hair, their clothing, whatever they could reach. Louis could see a girl who, at one point, had a handful of Harry’s curls and let out a laugh. Niall and Liam seemed to be fine, ducking down and covering their faces. Louis was doing alright, a few scratches on his arm, which wasn’t a lot. 

However, his smile faded when he saw how his boyfriend was doing. Zayn’s appointed security guard was lagging behind (hell, he was closer to Louis than to Zayn). His head was down and his hands were protecting his face from being clawed at. He could see people in the crowd extending out to him, some grabbing at his clothes, some even getting a hard grip on hair that only he was allowed to play with. He swore he even saw someone’s hand on his arse.

He nearly growled as he rushed forward, ignoring the security’s orders to stop. He didn’t stop until he reached Zayn, roughly pulling him close with both arms. The crowd was going crazy, trying to mob around them, trying to practically rip them apart. He couldn’t see Niall anymore and people around them were yelling ‘Kiss!’ or ‘Zouis!’. He could feel Zayn’s smaller body shaking as he pushed them both through the crowd, not bothering to wait for security. He looked up when a rough hand gripped his shoulder, relaxing when he saw it was only Paul. The older man helped him make his way through the crowd and to the car, slamming the door behind them when they were safely in.

“What happened to you guys?” Liam asked as Paul jumped into the driver’s seat, pulling away from the fans that were now being forced off of the streets. Louis sighed, pulling Zayn onto his lap and slouching against the car seat. “Whoever was supposed to be with Zayn did a shit job. I had to go and make sure the fans didn’t kill him, guess we got separated at one point.” The others nodded and, after checking that none of them were too scratched up, began to have a heated argument about football. Louis chuckled and poked Zayn on his side, looking up at the smaller boy with concern.

“Are you okay? You were shaking badly out there.” Zayn nodded his head, smiling down at Louis adoringly. His hair was ruffled up and his clothes were wrinkled but he still looked beautiful. His eyes were still a golden brown that mesmerized him, his lips were still soft looking, slightly chapped from bighting them when he was nervous. He was still stunning, whether he looked like this or when he was all dressed up for a photo shoot. He still had those glasses that Louis had bought him for their first anniversary because Louis thought that he would look like a really cute dork. He was just…perfect.

“What?” Zayn asked, a blush flooding his face when he noticed Louis staring at him. The older boy just shrugged, rubbing soothing circles over Zayn’s heart tattoo. Which reminded him that he and Zayn should get some matching tattoos later on. “Just realizing how lucky I am to have you. You’re beautiful.” 

“Aw, guys look, Louis does have a heart.” He kicked Harry’s chin, groaning when the others only laughed at his humiliation. That’s just how Louis was, he put on this whole show on being a badass and too cool for anyone or anything. Then out of the blue, he’ll do something or say something that let you know that he cared. (This didn’t go for Zayn, the younger boy had easily broken down the walls Louis had built. He was Louis’ only exception). 

“See what you do to me? You’ve made me soft.” Zayn laughed, kissing Louis’ pouted lips, ignoring Niall’s catcalls. He smiled down at Louis, resting his head against his shoulder and sighing with contempt. “You are soft, like a teddy bear. A really cuddly teddy bear.” He whispered, knowing Louis would be pouty for the rest of the day if he said that for the boys to hear.

“Yeah, only the people I love get to know that though.” The rest of the car ride to the radio station for the interview was just pointless banter and wrestling around until Paul yelled at them to ‘shut up or I will turn this car around’. The interview was a little tense since most of the questions were pointed to Zayn and Louis, asking them personal questions that neither one of them had intended on being asked. However, they answered the best way they could (well Zayn did most of the talking since Louis spent most of the interview playing with Zayn’s soft hands, rubbing circles with his thumb and squeezing his fingertips). He was just happy that he didn’t have to hide his displays of affection anymore, even if it would ‘ruin his reputation’ as he would often say as a joke.

xxx

“C’mon, just admit that coming here was a bad idea.” Harry shook his head stubbornly, sipping from his too fruity drink and cringing. Nick had told him that this club was one of the best in the state, promising that it would be worth a try. However, the music was horrible, the drinks tasted like medicine, and most of the people here looked like they were hunting for prey. He seriously needed to have a talk with Nick once they were out of here.

“Okay, okay this place is lame. Just let me finish my drink and we’ll get out of here.” Niall and Liam nodded eagerly, hating the place the moment they stepped inside. The only good thing about this place was that it wasn’t a really big club, so nobody would expect them to be there. Paparazzi were the last people they wanted to see.

“I’m going to use the toilet.” Louis announced loudly, earning a laugh from Niall and rolled eyes from Zayn and Liam. The older boy squeezed through the crowd, heading towards the bathroom in the back. Liam and Niall started talking about what they should do after since this was one of their few days off. Zayn sighed, putting down his drink on the small table they were sitting around. He got up, deciding that he rather wait outside where the music wasn’t so loud and headache inducing. 

He was just out of the boy’s sights when he felt an arm wrap around his waist and pull him towards the dance floor. He thought it was Louis at first and looked over, frowning when he didn’t recognize the person. He had to be around Louis’ age, maybe a little bit older with the amount of scruff he was sporting. He reeked of alcohol and weed and his grip was far too tight and low for his liking.

“I have a boyfriend.” The boy didn’t seem to care, only smirking and turning Zayn around roughly. Zayn flinched when the boy grinded his hips against him, turning around and shoving him. It didn’t really do much considering this boy was about as broad as Liam. The boy pulled him in by the waist, his hands trailing down to his arse. He shoved at his chest, wanting Louis or at least one of the boys to come and help. 

“C’mon pretty boy, stop fighting.” Zayn narrowed his eyes at the name, trying to push the boy off, cursing the whole time. Louis never called him pretty boy, Louis knew how much he hated being called that. Louis, Louis, Louis, I want Louis.

“Excuse you, he clearly doesn’t want anything to do with you.” Zayn looked over the man’s shoulder, smiling when he saw Louis. He had a few inches on the guy and his tattoos helped with his intimidating glare.

“Just trying to get some tonight, you know what I mean.” The guy smirked, too gone to realize that Louis was Zayn’s boyfriend. Too gone to see Louis’ hands clench into fists at his side.

“I do, but find someone else. That’s my boyfriend and I really don’t appreciate you talking about him like that. So I suggest you move your pathetic arse or-“

“Or what?” He taunted, leaning down and biting roughly on Zayn’s collarbone, Zayn hissing at the pain and shoving him again. Louis felt something inside him explode, grabbing the guy by the collar of his shirt and slamming his fist onto his face. There was the sound of a crack and the guy cursed loudly, letting go of Zayn and covering his face. Louis went to punch him again, maybe even kick him, when he felt Zayn tug his arm back.

“Babe, he’s not worth it. He’s drunk, just leave him.” Louis glared at the guy before pulling Zayn possessively to his side, dragging them both out of the club. The car that they had taken there was still parked in front and he opened the door, slamming it loudly once they were both seated. It was quiet for a few minutes before the silence became too much.

“I’m sorry.” Louis turned to him with confusion, taking Zayn’s hand in his own.

“Why are you apologizing?” Zayn shrugged, playing with Louis’ hand as he thought about what to say next. “I don’t know, I guess for making you upset. Should’ve stayed at the table for you.” Louis sighed, staying silent for a minute before deciding what he was going to say.

“No, you didn’t do anything. Just that guy-god, that guy had the nerve to just…whatever, it’s over.” Zayn smiled, moving over so he was sitting on Louis’ lap. “You’re hot when you’re jealous.” Louis smirked and leaned up to kiss Zayn, licking his bottom lip before slipping his tongue into the younger boy’s mouth. His hands rested on Zayn’s hips, Zayn’s around his neck, now straddling him in the car. They pulled away when the door opened, their bandmates all laughing at ruining their moment before piling in. Their driver, who thank the lord had the divider up so he didn’t see all that, drove them back to the hotel. They had decided to just drink in their hotel room and watch movies until they passed out.

“We’ll finish this later.” Louis whispered seductively into Zayn’s ear before leaning against his seat, laughing when Zayn smacked him on the chest playfully.

xxx

Louis woke up slowly when he felt Zayn get up from the bed, bolting to the bathroom and slamming the door behind him. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, looking over to the nightstand, seeing it was only three in the morning. Realization that something was probably wrong hit him like a ton of bricks, and he quickly made his way to the bathroom that came with the hotel room. Zayn was on his knees in front of the toilet, puking out their dinner and groaning. Louis crouched down next to him, rubbing his back and whispering soft words until Zayn finally stopped and flushed. 

“Go back to bed Louis, I’ll be there in a sec.” Louis shook his head, grabbing one of the small towels provided and wetting it in the sink. He placed the soaked rag onto Zayn’s forehead, kissing him on the temple as he tried to comfort him. He could feel the heat radiating off of Zayn; he probably has a fever. 

“How are you feeling?”

“Like shit.” Zayn giggled when Louis smacked him lightly on the arm, shrugging his shoulders as an answer. His throat was sore and his voice was hoarse and cracked. He could feel his stomach churning but he didn’t really have much to throw up. His head was throbbing too but he’s suffered worse.

“My head and throat hurt, really queasy too. It’s hot.” He sighed, leaning into Louis’ cozy embrace. Louis sighed, wetting the rag again and placing it back on Zayn’s forehead. His knees were starting to get sore from kneeling on the tile and he figured that Zayn would be more comfortable on the bed and than on the cold bathroom floor.

“Okay, I’m going to pick you up now, babe. Tell me if you feel like you’re going to be sick again.” He slipped an arm under Zayn’s knees and one under his back, easily lifting Zayn off of the bathroom tile. Zayn whimpered at the sudden movement, resting his head on Louis’ shoulder as Louis walked to the bed. He slowly lowered Zayn down onto the bed, grabbing one of the trash cans and pulling it to Zayn’s side of the bed. He wanted to text Paul to buy some medicine or pills, but he thought that it was too early for any shops to be open. He’d have to wait for morning to get Zayn something.

“Just stay here, I’ll go grab you something to drink.”

“Louis, just go to bed, I’ll be-“

“Shush, just let me take care of you.” Zayn rolled his eyes, watching Louis walk around the hotel room until he remembered that-oh right- they didn’t have any drinks in the room. The older boy gave him the signal to wait for a minute, running out of the room with a dollar bill in his hand. He giggled at his antics and sat quietly, waiting for Louis to come back. A few minutes later Louis came back, out of air and a Ginger Ale in his hand.

“Sorry, the vending machine on this floor didn’t have Ginger Ale and the elevator was out of order so I had to take the stairs. Had to use the ones on the floor above us.” Zayn shook his head with disbelief and admiration. Louis was, whether he wanted to admit it or not, whipped. Had Liam been in his position, Louis would have probably just told him to man up. Maybe if it was Niall he would offer to get a soda, but he wouldn’t climb stairs. He always complained about how horrible stairs were and how he cursed whoever had created them.

“You’re ridiculous, you know that?” There was no malice in his voice though and Louis smiled, popping the soda open and handing it to Zayn. “I’ve been told that, yes. Now drink up, this should help with your throat and stomach. It’s too early to call Paul to pick up medicine and most of the shops around here should be closed. I could call the lobby and see if they have any Advil but-“

“Louis, I just want to sleep, you’ve done all you can.” Louis put down the hotel’s phone, letting Zayn choose what to do. He let Zayn choose most of the time anyways, not that that was anyone’s business. He hesitantly lied down on the bed, pulling Zayn closer when he was too far for his liking.

“Lou, I’m-“

“I don’t care, I’m tired and I want to cuddle.” Zayn didn’t protest anymore, resting his head on Louis’ chest until he felt he should fill the silence. He looked up, resting his chin on Louis’ chest so he could look him in the eyes. 

“You’re a good boyfriend.” Louis smiled, running a hand through Zayn’s hair. He loved it when he kept it down, when the tips would almost reach his eyes and he could just play with it without having to worry about any products in it. “Thanks, so are you.”

“No, I mean, like, you’re really good to me. You take care of me, like-I mean- you don’t really treat the others this good. You’re always making sure I’m okay and comfortable and safe, like when you almost punched that guy yesterday when he called us-“

“Yeah, we don’t need to think about that guy” Louis interrupted with a frown.

“You, just, you’re the first guy I’ve been with and it was so different and you knew that and you kept things slow for me. You didn’t do anything I didn’t want and you waited for me to be okay with sex and you buy me flowers and chocolates when I’m sad.” Zayn was rambling on now, not leaving Louis a chance to say anything. He needed to say this, Louis needed to know that he appreciated all the things Louis did for him.

“You know how I like my tea and you know the music I like to listen to when I’m alone. You’re the only one who knows about that stupid tattoo on my thigh I got when I was drunk,“ Louis laughed and Zayn smiled brightly up at him,” you’re the only one whose been in my treehouse back home because it used to be where I went when I wanted to be alone. You’re the only one I like to show my paintings to and you never make fun of me for having a comic book collection or watching those superhero movies all the time.

“I just wanted you to know that when I say I love you, I really do mean it. I notice all those little things about you, you make me happy and I’m sorry I haven’t told you this before.” Louis smiled, reaching out a hand to hold both of Zayn’s small ones in his own. He liked the contrast there, not just appearance wise but personality. They were too different people, two different personalities, two different lifestyles. Maybe that’s why they worked, maybe those differences are what made them so interested in each other in the first place.

“I’d say something equally cheesy to you too but it’s three in the morning and I’m incredibly tired.” Zayn laughed, his voice more rough now from his little speech. Louis smiled lovingly before bringing Zayn’s up to his lips, kissing the knuckle until Zayn pulled away with a giggle.

“Go to sleep, babe. I’ll ring Paul in the morning and get you some medicine, then we’ll spend the whole day cuddling and watching Avengers. I’ll board the door up so nobody can bother us.” Zayn smiled and nodded his head, already exhausted from being sick minutes ago. He rested his head back on Louis’ chest, right where he belonged. No matter how cheesy it sounded, they were two puzzle pieces that fit together. They were made for each other, anybody with eyes could see the way they both looked at each other. 

So Louis let Zayn’s snores (don’t be embarrassed, you sound like an adorable lawn mower when you snore, love) soothe him until he felt his eye lids grow heavier and the idea of sleep sounded like the best thing he’s ever heard of. He wrapped both arms tightly around Zayn, right where they belonged, right where they belonged. Together.


End file.
